Secretos mortales
by The Woman in the Castle
Summary: La inspectora Kate Beckett y su equipo se encargan del complicado caso de asesinato de un hombre cuando reciben inesperadamente la ayuda de Sherlock Holmes, avisado por la misteriosa Irene Adler.
1. Chapter 1

Secretos mortales

**Nueva York**

-Bueno, chicos –dijo alegremente Richard Castle mientras él y los detectives se preparaban para salir de la comisaría-, es sábado, os invito a tomar algo en LaGuarida.

-No tan rápido, señores –interrumpió Victoria Gates, la severa capitán de la Comisaría 12 de Nueva York-. Acabo de recibir un aviso urgente; ha habido un asesinato y quiero que se ocupen la inspectora Beckett y todo su equipo… y he dicho _todo_ su equipo- añadió mirando a Castle.

La gravedad con la que Gates anunció la noticia hizo que incluso Castle, que siempre tenía un comentario agudo preparado para intentar escabullirse, se mantuviese callado y serio. El hecho de que el capitán (no le gustaba que se refiriesen a ella en femenino) hubiese insistido especialmente en la participación del escritor en el caso lo hacía aún más serio, ya que todos sabían que no le tenía mucho aprecio; aunque empezaba a confiar cada vez más en su habilidad a la hora de resolver crímenes, incluso si eso implicaba grandes dosis de imaginación de escritor.

-Sí, señor- aceptó Beckett-. Ahora mismo vamos.

**Londres**

Sherlock Holmes se sobresaltó cuando sonó su móvil y miró el nombre en la pantalla. Watson, su compañero de piso y, normalmente, también de aventuras, lo miró extrañado. Era extraño en él, tan frío, tan racional, una reacción así. Pocas veces le había visto Watson sorprenderse y menos de ese modo, estaba casi asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sherlock?

No contestó, sino que miró de nuevo el nombre. No podía ser, esperaba no volver a ver aquel nombre, si bien al mismo tiempo lo extrañaba. Abrió el mensaje:

"Voy de camino a Baker Street. Es urgente. Si sale bien, podríamos ir después a cenar. IA"

-Sherlock, ¿estás bien? ¿Quién es?

-Tenemos una visita inesperada- respondió simplemente el detective.


	2. Chapter 2

Secretos mortales

**Nueva York**

Cuando Kate Beckett y su equipo llegaron a la escena del crimen (un hotel de lujo), la doctora Lanie Parish ya estaba trabajando sobre el cadáver de un hombre de unos cuarenta años vestido como un ejecutivo.

-Bonito plan el de esta noche, Lanie- saludó Beckett a su amiga mientras esta examinaba el cuerpo-. ¿Qué me puedes contar de este hombre?

-Buenas noches, Beckett a ti también, Beckett –contestó Lanie con sarcasmo-. Pues no mucho; a primera vista no hay signos de violencia ni nada extraño en la habitación… murió hará unas dos horas… lo encontró la camarera que vino a traerle la cena; aquella a la que está interrogando Jav… quiero decir, el detective Esposito –Beckett contuvo una sonrisa, todos conocían la relación de Lanie y Esposito, pero aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que había que mantener la seriedad y la profesionalidad-. Me lo llevaré para ver si encuentro algo interesante.

-Beckett- llamó Esposito-. Acabo de hablar con la camarera que lo ha encontrado. Dice que se llama Leonard White y que llegó esta tarde, por eso no hay ropa ni nada en la habitación; pidió la cena nada más llegar. No sabe mucho más de él.

-¿Sabemos cuánto tenía planeado quedarse?- preguntó Castle adelantándose a Beckett.

-No- respondió Ryan, el otro detective-. La recepcionista dice que llegó sin maletas, solo llevaba un maletín como los que suele llevar la gente de negocios, lo están buscando por todo el hotel, pero no aparece. Es la única pista que podría apuntar a un asesinato.

Beckett miró de reojo a Castle; se notaba que estaba conteniendo la emoción, le encantaban los casos complicados y misteriosos como ese. De hecho, podría asegurar que en la cabeza del escritor ya se estaba forjando una complicada trama de espionaje con conspiraciones internacionales a cargo de agentes secretos con armas de ciencia-ficción.

**Londres**

Sherlock abrió la puerta y la encontró allí, esperando en el umbral. El pelo negro recogido, como siempre, en un impecable y artístico moño; el maquillaje perfecto, resaltando la belleza de sus facciones sin exagerarlas; la ropa igual de impecable. Con razón era llamada La Mujer; Irene Adler lo tenía todo, una inteligencia sobresaliente, belleza, elegancia y carácter.

-Señorita Adler, pase, por favor.

Ella entró en la casa, Sherlock le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero. En ese momento, Watson se asomó y se sobresaltó al ver a la invitada; sabía que estaba viva, pero, igual que Sherlock, esperaba no volver a verla en mucho tiempo. La señorita Adler tenía muchas virtudes, pero también les había acarreado bastantes problemas la última vez que se encontraron.

-¿No saluda, doctor Watson?- preguntó ella al ver su cara y miró hacia abajo-. Esta vez creo que no me falta ninguna prenda- bromeó recordando su primer encuentro con el compañero de Holmes.

-Vaya al grano, señorita Adler- interrumpió muy serio Sherlock, sentándose en su sillón e indicando a Irene que hiciese lo mismo-. ¿A qué ha venido?

-Está bien, solo intentaba que nos llevásemos un poco mejor. Esta vez he venido porque necesito tu ayuda, Sherlock. Me salvaste la vida incluso después de lo que os hice pasar, creo que eres el único en el que puedo confiar para ayudarme.

Watson la miraba desconfiado, aún no tenía muy claro si podía fiarse de ella; era tan inteligente como Sherlock, pero podía ser mucho más retorcida. En cambio, su compañero no había mudado la expresión, seguía manteniendo un semblante casi neutro, solo con un pequeño gesto de interés. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la estaba examinando (su expresión, su ropa, el tono de su voz…) para saber si decía la verdad (aunque La Mujer era mucho más difícil de "leer" que el resto de la gente, eso también la hacía especial). Parecía que al menos a juicio del detective, Irene estaba siendo totalmente sincera, porque tras un minuto de absoluto silencio Sherlock asintió levemente con la cabeza y habló:

-Dime qué quieres y te diré si estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

Ella ocultó una sonrisa de alegría y alivio. Había conseguido ganarse, al menos de momento, su confianza.

-Tengo que encontrar a una persona (es algo secreto, casi personal, así que solo estaríamos implicados nosotros tres); no sé mucho de él, solo sé que está en Estados Unidos, así que necesito que me acompañéis allí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nueva York**

Castle daba vueltas por el escenario del crimen como un niño pequeño en una tienda de golosinas, queriendo mirarlo todo, preguntando… la gente que estaba allí lo conocían y estaban acostumbrados a tenerlo rondando y curioseando constantemente y además sabían que a pesar de sus extravagancias era muy bueno en su trabajo, por lo que lo atendían con tanta amabilidad como a los tres detectives "de verdad".

-Creo que ya sé lo que pasó –dijo en el coche a la detective Beckett, que ya empezaba a echar de menos una teoría loca y asintió sin separar la vista de la carretera mientras le hacía un gesto para que continuase-. ¿Y si no era un hombre de negocios? ¿Y si era de la CIA o de los hombres de negro y el maletín contenía información sobre avistamientos OVNI? Puede que un extraterrestre enfadado quisiese liquidarlo para no revelar su plan de dominación mundial. Las sofisticadas armas extraterrestres explicarían que el cadáver no tenga muestras de violencia… ¡O puede que sea un extraterrestre él mismo!

-O podemos esperar a que Lanie le haga la autopsia y nos diga qué le mató, por ejemplo drogas o veneno, cosas muy terrícolas.

-Eso no explica el móvil –replicó el escritor.

-Dinero, poder… no hace falta recurrir a bichos más allá de la estratosfera para explicar un asesinato.

-Siempre le quitas la diversión…

-Soy detective, no una presentadora de un concurso de la tele. Ahora vamos a la comisaría y buscamos información sobre Leonard White para que empieces a pensar en serio.

Beckett aparcó el coche y entraron en la comisaría donde ya los esperaban los detectives Ryan y Esposito en sus respectivas mesas.

-Por esa cara diría que ya ha habido una teoría de Castle, ¿no es así, Beckett? –preguntó riendo Esposito.

-¿Sobre qué era esta vez? –añadió Ryan con interés.

-Extraterrestres- respondió Beckett seria desde su ordenador.

-He ganado. Te toca invitar –susurró Ryan antes de añadir más alto-. ¿Buscas información sobre White?

-Sí, en eso estoy.

En ese momento apareció Castle con un café en las manos y se sentó a su lado para mirar la pantalla.

-Vaya, parece que mi hipótesis puede estar más cerca de la realidad de lo que parece…

**Londres**

-¿A Estados Unidos? –Watson no parecía muy animado- Ya puede ser algo importante para movernos hasta allí.

-Lo es –aseguró ella-, aunque por el momento no puedo decir mucho. –Miró a Sherlock- Necesito agudeza, discreción y rapidez; por eso no quiero a nadie más además de nosotros. Sé que entre los tres podemos hacerlo bien.

Sherlock estaba pensativo, dando vueltas por la habitación con las manos detrás de la espalda, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Irene al pasar a su lado. Por fin, paró y se sentó en su sillón mirando a su visitante fijamente, inclinado hacia ella, y le habló en voz baja.

-Dime una cosa, ¿tiene que ver con… aquello?

-Sí –respondió Irene en el mismo tono-. Es justo eso; al parecer hay problemas.

-Sabíamos que podían pasar muchas cosas, incluido esto –hizo una pausa durante la que Irene asintió- Te ayudaré.

-Bien. Gracias. Te contaré todo lo que sé, lo que creo y lo que tengo planeado en otro momento –Irene se levantó y miró al detective y su amigo con una sonrisa cortés-. Hasta entonces, buenas tardes a los dos.

Dicho esto, la mujer salió por la puerta y Sherlock volvió a levantarse para mirarla por la ventana cuando saliese, de nuevo con las manos enlazadas tras la espalda. John, que había asistido a la conversación entre Irene y Sherlock como si no estuviese pero se había enterado de casi todo, miró a Sherlock seriamente.

-¿Qué me ocultas, Sherlock? –preguntó- He escuchado tu conversación con Irene y está claro que algo hay.

-Es solo algo entre nosotros –respondió el detective inclinándose sobre la ventana para mirar atentamente a la mujer que se alejaba con rapidez por la acera.

-Sí, ya, de eso me he dado cuenta. A eso me refiero; esa mujer se aprovechó de ti y ahora le ofreces tu ayuda, cosa que sospecho que ya ha sucedido antes, ¿no es así? ¡Y encima andas de secretitos con ella!

-Eres listo, John, seguro que ya has atado cabos y sabes que la ayudé a escapar. No tengo que confirmarte nada.

-No te entiendo –John negó con la cabeza, casi enfadado-. ¿Cómo sabes que esto no es una trampa de Moriarty?

-Porque la conozco y sé que no me ha mentido. Y porque es contra Moriarty contra quien jugamos; en eso consiste eso tan secreto de lo que hemos hablado


End file.
